Her Name is Noel
by Aaniioz
Summary: He had been feeling weird since the evening. He didn't know why he was feeling so suffocated, so uneasy. "Hey guys, I'm goin' out for a bit" he stated. A Ray Kon one-shot.


**Her Name is Noel**

He had been feeling weird since the evening. He didn't know why he was feeling so suffocated, so uneasy. '_Maybe it's just because we haven't trained at all today' _he thought as he splashed his face with cold water. Yes, they had been given a 'day-off' today. Since the summers were at the peak, the heat was unbearable. Hence, they decided to spend the day indoors; lazing around playing games, and just doing almost nothing productive.

Drying off his hands on a towel, he went to the living room where the other boys were. "Hey man, which movie should I put on ? Let's watch something really scary !" Tyson asked him enthusiastically. The discussion went on and they finally settled on an action movie. "Hey guys, I'm goin' out for a bit" he stated. "Where are you going this late ? Everything alright ?" Max asked. "Not too far, just need some fresh air is all. Don't worry Maxie, I'll be back in a while." He reassured the worried blonde.

On the way to the main door, he passed the kitchen, where a certain 'cold hearted' friend of his was leaning against the counter drinking a glass of water. "Where are you going ?" he called out. Ray stopped his movements for a second to answer his team captain. "Just going for a walk, Kai. I'll be back soon." Kai nodded an 'alright' and let him leave.

With that he left the Granger residence, and started walking mindlessly. He didn't know where he wanted to go, he just needed to be alone - to relax - for a while. The weather was pleasant at night - with a light cool breeze blowing - making his bangs fly slightly out of his face. _'I guess I just needed some peace and quiet'_ he thought.

It wasn't that he didn't like the company he was in, he'd never exchange that group of dorks - that he called his friends - for anything in the world. Sometimes a person just needs to get away from everyone around them, to just relax and think. In a quiet peaceful environment, just to get away from the noise in the house, Tyson's constant loud voice in general; that guy just might have an amplifier fit inside his vocal cords. Every now and again he just needs to get away from it all, be alone to think about stuff, stuff that he never pays attention to, like this girl who was sitting under the tree, with her back leaning against the wall and her legs pulled up half way through.

He went a little closer and saw the girl - her back facing him - was caught up in her thoughts. He'd never seen her here before, but then again, he never really went on walks in the night. 'Would it be weird if I go talk to her ?' he asked himself. As if on cue, the said girl turned her head to see who was there.

"Oh.. Hi. I just thought I heard someone and got freaked out, sorry." she smiled sheepishly. "Heh, I'm sorry I scared you." He said as he went closer to where she sat. "You mind if I join you ?" he asked her softly. "Nah" she smiled as she patted the grass beside her to signal him to come sit down. "You're Ray, right ?" she asked, the slight smile never leaving her face. He sat down not too far from where she sat, sitting in his usual pose - one leg folded inwards and the other propped up with an arm resting on it. "You know my name ?" he asked rather surprisingly. Guess he just forgot that he was a world famous blader for a moment. "Of course you dummy ! Everyone knows you guys." she chuckled. "So, what brings you here ? I've never seen you around at this time before." she asked curiously. _'I guess she comes here quite often'_ he thought to himself. "Uhh I just wanted to get some fresh air, so I thought I'd just go for a walk. I'm guessing you come here quite often ?" he replied after a little hesitation. He didn't expect her to be so friendly, not that he minded it. He could use a little company, even when he initially wanted to be alone. "Oh yeah. I come here almost every night. This is my favourite spot to just come and relax, to just get lost in my own world and get inspirations for stuff.. my mind doesn't seem too fond of working when too many people are around." she chuckled slightly at the last bit.

That's when he actually paid attention to the book that was on her lap. A spiral sketchbook sat open on her lap, a pencil twirling between her fingers. "If you don't mind, can I see what you're drawing ?" he asked the girl. "Sure. Its not complete yet, just a few details left, but its almost there." She said as she passed her book to the 'stranger' she just met.

After looking at what she was busy drawing, he gave the sketchbook back to her. "You're so talented at this stuff ! Are you a professional or something ?" he asked, fascinated by her skills. She giggled lightly, "Nahh. I just draw because I like to and the art teacher at our school is just amazing ! But other than that I do this stuff on my own. Thank you so much for the appreciation, it means a lot." she said politely. "So, what's up ? How's everything going ?" she asked him casually to which she quickly added, "I'm sorry I'm just really awkward at trying to have conversations with new people." she admitted while laughing quietly and shaking her head.

'_I wonder if she knows how to beyblade' _he questioned himself. "Are you.. into beyblading ?" he asked after gathering up some courage. _'Why am I hesitating so much today ? I really am feeling weird.' _"No not really. I can launch a bey almost alright but that's about it." she replied as she subtly squinted her eyes and squished her tongue between her teeth in an embarrassed manner.

They talked for a little while - about their interests and hobbies - random stuff really.

When suddenly her phone beeped, signaling a new text message. She checked her phone after excusing herself and spoke up. "I'm so sorry but I'll have to leave now. It's getting late and I gotta wake up early tomorrow." she stated as she stood up and dusted her clothes. Holding the sketchbook close to her chest, she moved one hand forward to shake his, "Hope to see you again soon" she said with a warming smile on her face. He too got up and dusted off any dirt on his clothes and shook her hand, "It was a pleasure meeting you, I really enjoyed talking to you." he admitted with a charming smile on his face. With that both of them turned to go their ways.

'_It was good talking to her, it was different. What was her name again ? Her name is.. Wait.. Oh shit." _he thought as he stopped dead in his tracks. The sudden realization came upon him.. _'I didn't even ask her name ! She must think I'm an idiot !' . _He turned around swiftly in hopes that she wouldn't have gone too far. If he was even 30 seconds late to realize, he would have missed her. "Hey wait !" he said rather loudly as he jogged towards her. She stopped and turn around, curious as to why the 'stranger' might have stopped her. "I totally forgot to ask your name. I was so caught up in stuff that I didn't realize that I didn't know your name." he said apologetically. She just gave a warm smile, lightly giggling on the boy's dorky actions and answered "..Noel". With that she turned around to continue walking, saying a quiet "Good Night" before doing so.

"Good Night" he replied before she left, and turned around to walk back home. He was happy, glad that he had come out to take a walk. He was still feeling weird, but there was a weird peacefulness in his heart. It's like just having a random talk with the girl had eased his mind. He felt good, anyone could tell by the smile on his face.

Walking through the doors of the Granger residence, he couldn't help but wonder when he would get the chance to meet the girl again.

'_Her name is.. Noel.' _he smiled to himself as he recalled her name and called it a night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So this is my first attempt at writing something. I've never writing any story or anything. Which is why ray might be out of character. So please review and let me know what you think ? ^_^ Oh and Noel is my OC.


End file.
